


Hurt Me More, Mein Liebe

by mokita (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foreign Language, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mokita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinkmeme fill from back in the day.  "Addicted to Pain - Just what the subject line says. Austria becomes addicted to pain and goes to only other nation who can really hurt him. Not with only words but physically as well." Original is still up on Hetalia_Kink LiveJournal if you would like to go see it in its original form, but it does have some personal details so I won't be linking it directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> German is NOT a language I'm even vaguely fluent in, so if anyone who is wants to help me out with my German in this one, please feel free to reach out via message or comment and we can collab on that aspect. I know some native German-speakers I could ask but..... 
> 
> This is broken up into parts but not as they were on the original kink meme. Please let me know if I missed anything that should be tagged, as I skimmed for tags and I wouldn't be surprised if I missed something that should be noted as a tag.

_I shouldn’t be here._ The words spun through Roderich’s mind as he raised his fist to knock on the door before him. He stood on the stoop, adding another set of footsteps in the recent snowfall. His coat was pulled close around him, a scarf covering half his face, against the frigid European winter. He was about to turn and leave, getting the better of himself, when the door opened, showing a familiar head of silver hair, crimson eyes glaring out at him.

“What’re you doing here, ya sissy aristocrat? West’s not here right now, he went out earlier.”

Against his will, Austria felt his heart beat a little faster. Good, if Ludwig was out… It would be less necessary to come up with an excuse for his presence. “That’s fine, can I come in?”

The other country gave pause, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, but he opened the door wider, and Roderich slipped into the warm hallway. He shuddered from the abrupt change of temperature, and stood facing away from Gilbert for a few moments, hanging his scarf and coat on the rack just inside the door out of habit more than anything.

“So why are you really here? If it were anyone else I’d say they were here to see the awesome me, but it’s you.” There was a hint of distaste in his voice, that arrogance that Austria both hated and couldn’t keep away from. The tone he used when he spoke down to Roderich. In public, he would stand up for himself, but here, he just looked at Gilbert, and an unspoken spark was exchanged. The crimson eyes turned cold and knowing. “Oh, so you’re here for _that_. I should’ve known, I’m just too good for you to be able to stay away, right? Or is it just that you’re that much of a whore?”

Roderich felt his lips tighten in his anger at being spoken down to so, but also something warm stir inside, in a place lower and more shameful than he cared to show just yet. He didn’t argue, which only made Gilbert’s smirk widen, showing teeth, a white glimmer of danger and a knowing note in his every move that revealed he knew exactly what he was on about. Exactly why Austria was here. His lack of a reply spoke louder than any words could anyway.

“I would not overestimate your prowess if I were you, Gilbert,” he said coolly instead. He didn’t quite anticipate how violently or how quickly Prussia would react, and a short, pained noise escaped him when gloved fingers suddenly wrapped around the short hairs near the back of his head, pulling hard. Perhaps it was because there wasn’t the danger of being overheard by Ludwig that he was being so cruel so quickly, but Prussia was grinning wide now.

“You won’t be saying that by the end of all this,” he said in a low, dangerous tone, that sent shivers down Roderich’s spine despite his violet-hued glare at the other country. Gilbert released his hair, shoving his head, but grabbed his collar roughly and pulled. He almost lost his footing, but followed in an unsteady, stumbling gait. Gilbert’s long strides made it hard for him to keep up, and then they were in one of the rooms that resembled an office more than anything, a large wooden table, the desktop lamp, and a chair. This room was obviously one occupied by Prussia, Austria noted absently, due to the mess. Before he could comment, he was released, but with enough momentum to cause him to stumble right into the table, the hard wood biting into his stomach as he hit it. He pushed himself back upright, and then suddenly Gilbert was there, pressing up to his back, gloved hand reaching up to grip his chin, fingers pressing hard, one skillfully pressing against his mole, causing his breath to catch, his face flushing and heat running through him in a rush.

“I’ll teach you who you’re _under_ estimating here,” he snarled, biting down hard on his ear, causing a sharp cry, half pain, half pleasure, to escape from Roderich’s lips, face flushing further.

When had it happened? That he needed this danger, the dull feeling that was just between pain and pleasure that he’d come to depend on, it sickened him. He felt something cold through the linen of his shirt, and the sound of thread being cut on a very sharp blade as it drew upwards, first one button, the plastic clattering against the desk, loud in the room punctuated only by his stuttering breaths and the hiss of Prussia’s amusement in his one ear. His teeth had released the lobe, but it still throbbed faintly. The sound of the next button coming loose drew a small whimper from him, but it wasn’t fear, and he felt the breathy laugh against his neck, the warm wetness of Gilbert’s tongue running up the back of his neck.

“Frightened, Roderich?”

Speaking was difficult, between the grip of the gloved hand and the teasing touches against that spot. “Of course not,” he said, managing the words all in one breath, but his next was almost a moan as the tip of the blade pressed dangerously against his skin through the thin fabric against his chest. 

“Then what?” the taunting words were infuriating in their superiority. Gilbert knew exactly what was causing the whimpers. The taunting pressure of the blade against his skin made that heat in his gut swell, and he felt the uncomfortable press of the edge of the desk against his rising arousal, pleasant in its own way. He would not give in so easily to the other nation’s taunting… Another button popped off as the pressure of the blade disappeared, and the hand on his chin withdrew. Gilbert was stepping back, and Roderich made to turn, but was suddenly pressed back down on the desk with a fist in his hair, arms pinned beneath him at awkward angles. “ _Aufenthalt._ I’ll be back in a moment. Just stay right there,” Prussia purred. The door closed behind him, and Austria had to move, the burning strain of muscles in the wrong position more urgent than any threat of the silver-haired nation.

Roderich bit his lip, the shifting of his body rubbing his hips against the table, his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted more, and Prussia had just left him here? A moment later the door opened, and he half-turned before he could stop himself, catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror. His normally perfect hair was disheveled, strands falling down around his face, and an unsightly flush filled his cheeks, mouth partly open to allow his shaky, unsteady breath through.

“I thought I told you to stay,” Gilbert snapped, then grabbed one arm roughly, hard enough that there would be bruises later, but before Roderich could think too deeply on that, he was flipped around, back now facing the table, the wood hard against his spine. “What was it, you just couldn’t wait?” the other nation hissed, and a hand reached down roughly to cup the front of his tented slacks. The harsh grin was back in place, red eyes narrowed. “So, the great Roderich Edelstein isn’t so high and mighty that he can’t get a boner, huh?”

“You…” Roderich hissed, breath catching in his throat as the fingers squeezed the bulge in his pants, before continuing, “You know very well… ahn… that’s always been the case.” His hips twitched before he could suppress it.

“ _Mutwillige schlampe,_ ” Gilbert spat, with amusement and just enough feigned disgust to make it feel real. Austria groaned as his palm pressed against his erection, only seeming to get harder with each motion. His quiet moans only reinforced the insult. The hand on his arousal withdrew, rubbing against his shirt as if to rid itself of filth, and Gilbert’s hand reached up to pull the glasses off his face, setting them on the desk almost tenderly before turning and slapping Roderich across the face, hard enough that he tasted blood where his teeth had cut the inside of his cheek. Of course, since the glasses were all for show, he wasn’t impaired in his vision when he looked back up at Prussia’s face.

He was grinning still, chin tilted up, as if to say ‘Now who’s the superior empire?’ Somehow, Prussia had held on, after every vestige of his being was gone. And still Austria was there, weak before him, as his empire had been torn apart, piece by piece, year after year, until finally England had forced the dissolution of Austria-Hungary and he was alone. That, he realized, was when it had happened. When he’d gone searching for relief, and only found pain. But worse, he’d liked it…


	2. Chapter 2

“Now I’m all turned on, seeing your face like this,” Gilbert sneered, grabbing Austria’s chin again, pressing mercilessly into the mole, making Austria cry out, knees going weak, fingers clutching at Gilbert’s uniform. He noted, absently, that the knife had been re-sheathed at Prussia’s belt, a moment before his hands were knocked away. “Don’t touch me with your filthy hands, unless you’re gonna jack me off.”

The hand on his chin forced him the rest of the way down, where he’d begun to falter, and in a few moments he was kneeling before Prussia, staring up into his face, though by now his eyes were dark with lust and his cheeks were hot with his shame, but it didn’t stop the moans and the heated breath.

“No, I’ve got a better idea.” The hand released his chin, and Austria slumped somewhat. “It’s your dirty mouth that’s got me like this, so you ought to fix it. _Blasen mich, Österreich._ ”

“No,” he said stubbornly, both at the vulgar words and the thought of doing what Gilbert asked. He’d done it before, but always it had been his initiation that had prompted the action… A gloved hand came down on his face, the same side that had been slapped earlier, but this time in a fist, making his head spin. Even at such an awkward angle, Gilbert could hit hard, and he felt a hot trickle of blood down his chin.

He was still somewhat stunned when Gilbert pulled his belt out of his pants, the sound of the leather sliding through belt loops sinister and chilling. He knelt, and behind his back the belt was around one wrist, pulled tighter than comfortable, then the other, and yanked hard, binding his wrists together, the edge of the belt biting into flesh. 

“We can do this the easy way,” he said, voice like velvet, flicking the button of his pants open with a motion that seemed all-too-casual for the sudden volatile nature of the atmosphere, “or we can do this my way, which you won’t enjoy. Your choice, dearest Roddy.”

“What, pray tell, is the difference, as I wouldn't enjoy it either way?” Roderich said, the tone of his voice only aiming to urge Gilbert further. He could tell it worked, from the twitching at the edge of Gilbert’s eye. “As far as I can tell, they both involve excessive violence, but you just don’t want to take the blame for hurting me… _Riesen feigling._ ”

“My way it is,” he snapped irritably, pulling his pants down the rest of the way, and taking a handful of Roderich’s hair. “You bite down, I’ll cut you where everyone’ll see the scar. _Verstehen_?”

There wasn’t time for a witty retort before the hand in his hair was jerking his chin upwards, his mouth opening in a vague sound of pain, and then suddenly filled with the hard heat of Gilbert’s cock. He swallowed involuntarily, reflex against the invasion, but when Prussia shoved his head further down onto the shaft, his arms pulled at the belt in an attempt to resist, eyes watering at the deepness that had gone from uncomfortable to downright unpleasant, jaw aching.

“I told you, you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Gilbert said, though as he thrusted shallowly into Roderich’s mouth a couple times, he let out a soft moan of his own. “ _Scheiße_ , feels good.”

The Austrian’s only reply to Gilbert’s haughty words was a muffled whimper, cut off at a sharp jerk shoved the other’s arousal deep into his throat.

“ _Halt die klappe_! You gave up a say in this, so just let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” The dark danger mixed with lust was a cocktail that sent a shiver down Roderich’s spine, though he was no longer enjoying this game of theirs, and the repeated jerking of Gilbert’s hardness into his mouth was making his eyes water—he was certainly not crying, and would never concede it as fact—as the forced fellatio continued. This only seemed to amuse Prussia, who grinned wolfishly down at the brunette he had at his mercy, and the pace of his irregular thrusts made Roderich clench his eyes shut, forcing the first tear down his cheek. Austria should have seen the next part coming, from the flush that had risen in Gilbert’s face, or the way his breath had become short and needy, but then the other gloved hand gripped another handful of Roderich’s hair to hold him tightly against Gilbert's crotch, and one last hard jerk sent a hot stream across the back of Austria’s throat. He wanted to pull away, to gag, to react in some way, but opening his eyes, even through his tear-bleary vision, he saw Gilbert’s head tilted back, a steady stream of curses escaping him as a few last twitches sent tardy spurts of his release dribbling over his tongue, the taste bitter and of humiliation.

He pulled out, a thread of saliva and his release stretching between Roderich’s mouth and his tip. They both noticed it, but Gilbert just grinned, and Roderich turned his head, snapping the glistening strand. The turning of his head made the light reflect off the wet line down Austria’s cheek, and Gilbert scoffed.

“Crying like a woman, that’s just like you. You can’t tell me you didn’t like it, your body’s too honest for its own good…” 

Behind his back, Roderich’s hands clenched into fists. His body was betraying his true feelings about the act he’d just been forced to perform, his pants feeling tighter than ever as his erection throbbed, begging to be touched, his chest showing his quickened breath through the open shirt where all the buttons had been cut away. Gilbert’s hand gripped his chin again, brushing over his mole for good measure as he turned the aristocrat’s face towards him again, leering down at him. Even if he was the one with his dick hanging out of his pants, he still managed to look confident and fearless. Austria hated and envied him for that, sometimes.

“Unbind my hands, and I’ll show you my ‘honest’ feelings,” Roderich spat back, belying his own state, but he’d rather regain some dignity. Even if Gilbert knew every weakness, could ruin him with one tale of their encounters, he had never once admitted to liking any of it aloud.

Gilbert straightened, releasing Roderich’s face, and fixing his pants finally, to all appearances contemplating Austria’s demand. “Nah, I’d rather not.” He reached down, grasping Roderich’s arm, pulling him to his feet. Austria stumbled slightly at the sudden change in position, and Gilbert took that moment to turn him towards the desk again, pushing him down against the top, and without his arms to stop him, Roderich hit it hard, all the breath rushing from him in one sweep, cheek throbbing in pain from where it had hit the hardwood surface.

With his hands bound, he could do little but turn, glaring up at Gilbert from between strands of brunette. One hand pressed down on the small of his back, holding him in place, the other reaching around to undo his pants, sliding down the front, the small space made even smaller by Roderich’s arousal.

He couldn’t suppress the wanton moan as the fingers brushed the sensitive flesh, then gripped tightly.   
“ _Gott_ , listen to you…” Gilbert taunted, and stroked once, or as best he could in the confines of Austria’s pants, drawing a groan that was muffled as Roderich bit his bottom lip. “I bet you wanna come, if you’re this hard…” he murmured, sounding sincere, but Austria knew there was something else he had in mind. “Maybe since it was so good fucking your mouth, I’ll return the favor. But you know it’ll be even more awesome, ‘cause it’s me.”

Austria opened his mouth to reply, but just before his eyes clenched shut in pleasure, he saw a cruel grin spread over Gilbert’s face as he jerked hard across Roderich’s length, the brunette’s cry sharp and loud in the room. The hand flattened on his back disappeared, but he didn’t stop pressing his cheek into the desk, as the merciless strokes continued the moment his pants slid down over his hips. His arms pulled at the belt restraining them fruitlessly, and the hard edge of the leather rubbed unpleasantly against the tender skin. He managed to quiet his cries, but they were short, keening groans now, begging for relief wordlessly. 

“Gil… Gilbert,” he panted, want in his voice expressing what he’d never actually put into words. He was so close, but the leather of the glove was not skin, and it was just enough to keep him from reaching climax, the friction of the unpleasant kind, somewhat painful.

“Yes, Roddy?” The stroking ceased, and he felt Prussia lean into him, over him, the tickle of breath across his ear, shifting his hair.

“Take off the glove,” he said, surprising himself with his lucidity and his ability to speak without sounding as if he was bent over a desk, being jacked off by a man whom he ostensibly disliked.

Despite his contrary nature, for once, Prussia did as Austria had said, and the pressure around his erection ceased, as the glove was removed. The hand returned, the slender fingers closing tightly around his arousal once more, drawing a moan from Austria, and then a sharp gasp as something hit his back, stinging even through the shirt. Gilbert had taken his glove off, only to hit him with it… He should have expected as much, but was soon enough occupied with the hand that resumed its stroking, slow and steady and almost teasing. He keened again, willing his body to just get it over with already, willing Gilbert to stop doing it so infuriatingly slowly. He felt the slickness as a thumb ran over his slit, drawing a shuddering moan from him.

“ _Schneller,_ ” he hissed, and the stroking ceased altogether, to his dismay.

“Who are you to demand anything of me?” Prussia growled, grabbing Roderich’s hands as he drew away, still feeling the dampness on Gilbert’s finger as he bodily pulled Roderich off the desk, flipping him around again. The glove was tossed onto the desk, and Austria found himself following its movement, when he should have been focusing on Gilbert, he realized a moment later as he slid something over his arousal, settling tightly against the base of it, tight, but not uncomfortable per-say.

Gilbert stared into his eyes, scarlet flashing with something dark and not quite dangerous, smirking as he suddenly lowered himself to his knees, and leaned in to run a tongue up the slit where his thumb had so previously. Roderich felt his legs go weak for a moment, and groaned, the pressure of climax coming… but then nothing happened. His face burned with heat as he realized belatedly what Gilbert had done to him, first shame, then anger. He was entirely at Prussia’s mercy, hands bound, unable to reach release until Gilbert removed that infernal thing.

“Now if you wanna come, you’ve got to beg me, _Österreich_.” The grin was still glinting in his eyes when he leaned over and took Roderich into his mouth, tongue and lips making him shudder with the need to release, the pleasure still there, but hinted overall with a shadow of frustration. His moans took on an urgent tone.

He would not beg, he swore to himself, even as his fingers gripped the edge of the desk, nails digging against the wood as breathy moans continued to break from his lips as the silver-haired nation ran tongue and lips over his length, the line between pleasure and pain hazier than ever as his breath escaped in a sob before he could suppress it. Gilbert drew back, a cruel glint in his eyes as his grin widened.

“What was that, Roddy?”

Austria felt his shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping from begging to be let go, to let him reach release. “Take it off, Gilbert.” He shuddered when the warm wetness of Gilbert’s tongue ran up the bottom side of his erection.

“Take what off? Unless you ask me nicely, I don’t think I’ll want to anyway,” he purred, teasing touch of his lips brushing over Austria’s tip as he spoke.

“You know very well what I mean, _dummkopf_.”

“Tsk tsk, such unkind words when I’m making you feel so nice. Or maybe I’m just being too nice.” A hand ran up Austria’s thigh, then around to his ass, fingers tracing his crack lightly. “Maybe I should just be forceful after all, since I know you like it that way, just like the _schlampe_ you are.”

His back arched as suddenly he was penetrated, hissing in pain as the unlubed finger pressed up into him, eyes clenched shut as his head rolled back on his neck. The finger drew back, and immediately another was added, drawing a low curse from Austria’s lips.

“ _Ach_ , and so your mask slips a bit, _adelige_.” The title was spoken with disdain, met with a glare through narrowed violet eyes. “You don’t have to pretend with me, I know how filthy you can be.”

“ _Tut weh_ …” he spat out, making the simple statement sound like a curse, though his hands scrabbled at the edge of the desk, searching for purchase as his body pulled away from the pain instinctively.

“Never complained before,” Prussia purred, not doing anything to ease his ministrations. Indeed, the complaints only seemed to encourage him to continue more urgently, and Austria’s next moan was muffled as he chewed his bottom lip. “Turn around so I can fuck you properly.”


	3. Chapter 3

As suddenly as the fingers had intruded on his body, they were removed, and despite himself, Roderich turned, facing the desk once more. The flat of Prussia’s palm pressed against his back, hot through his shirt, pushing him down against the desk again, and one leg kicked at his, an unspoken order to spread them apart. It was shameful, both to admit he was finally getting what he wanted, but also the entire scene. His entire body burned with the need to release, more compliant than he would usually be in the face of it, and his wrists were raw where the belt rubbed against them. He was almost surprised they weren’t bleeding yet. It was only a matter of time.

Roderich had let his mind wander, and was sharply brought back by the pressure of Gilbert’s tip against his entrance, a sharp cry escaping him as suddenly the other was shoving into him, deep and hard. If he hadn’t been restrained so, he would have come just at that, and his whimpering moan spoke as much. A short glance revealed that Gilbert was still smirking, though it was a little glazed over as he made a few shallow thrusts to acclimate himself.

“You want me to take it off?” Austria opened his mouth to reply, then bit back his moan as Prussia pressed into him again. “Then beg for it.” They both knew Austria would sooner suffer than beg Gilbert for anything. Roderich saw the knowledge in that cocky, insufferable grin. He turned his head, cheek pressing hard against the wood, when he felt the belt loosening from around his wrists. One of Gilbert’s hands had come to rest on his hip, holding him in place, but the other pulled the belt away, the buckle clattering as it hit the floor.

His hands reflexively grabbed for the edge of the table as Gilbert jerked roughly into him again, sending piles of papers fluttering across the floor from their disorganized piles atop the wooden surface. Prussia let out a sound of annoyance, but it was drowned in Roderich’s ears by his own groan. His fingers reached across the table, grasping the far edge as his hips ground on the side Gilbert had shoved him against, drawing lines of pain in his brow. He could already feel the bruises forming.

Roderich’s moans grew plaintive, though he never spoke other than an occasional undignified grunt of, “ _härter_ ” or the even less frequent “take it off.” The latter was generally ignored, but the final time, as Gilbert angled his hips, pushing on Roderich’s back just so, to hit the bundle of nerves deep within Roderich’s body, he hissed, “ _Anflehen denn es._ ” The words were almost lost in the sharp shout of pleasure that rang through the room.

As if he no longer had control over himself, Austria felt the words spilling from his mouth before he could check them, as if that jolt of pleasure had split him in two, truly. His back arched, trying to hold onto that angle that allowed the other to plunge deeper, seeking that white-hot pleasure once more.

“ _Bitte… Bitte, Preußen,_ ” another moan as Gilbert hit his prostate again, “take it off…”

Neither noticed as the door opened, but both Prussia and Austria froze when they heard Ludwig’s voice, as he hadn’t noticed the situation yet.

“ _Bruder_ , what is going on? I saw Roderich’s coat hanging on the ra—” The door slammed shut, and a muffled curse could be heard from the other side. Austria felt his face flush, deeper than it was already from pleasure and desperation if it was possible, and Gilbert let out a bark of laughter.

There was a tense silence, and Roderich made to pull away, but Gilbert’s hips jerked against his, effectively pinning him against the desk. His fingers scrabbled for purchase as the continued pressure against the nerves within him sent rolling waves of ecstasy that felt like electricity up his spine, along every nerve. He distantly heard the faint rattle of his glasses hitting the floor, and his fingers finally wrapped around the lamp, the clatter as it fell over, momentarily louder than the whimpering moans Austria was making.

The door swung open again at the sudden ruckus, and one of Austria’s violet eyes opened halfway to peer around Gilbert at the blonde as he stifled his moans by pressing his mouth against his arm. His pale face was flushed, and his bright blue eyes looked anywhere but the scene unfolding before him. Prussia just grinned. “Hey, don’t be so shy Ludwig. Why don’t you say hello, he’s a guest after all.”

“ _Herr Edelstein_ ,” he started, voice a bit higher than usual. He cleared his throat, and tried again. “I-is everything all right?”

Gilbert drew back, leaving Roderich to take a gasp of breath, which became several short gulps of air. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“Ha! Taking all of my awesome cock like a dirty slut and all he can say is ‘fine’?” Long, thin fingers tangled in Roderich’s hair, pulling his head up off the desk. “I’d say you’re way better than just ‘fine’ with a face like that.”

Roderich could only wince slightly at the pull of his hair, but his hitched breath left no question about his participation in all of this. He would leave Gilbert to do the… explaining. The pale digits were still holding his head in place when he thrust back into Roderich, and even Gilbert’s voice was somewhat breathy as he spoke again.

“ _Siehe_ Ludwig, he’s enjoying it. Go on, Roddy, tell him how much you like being fucked by me…” He leaned down, pressing against Austria’s back, teeth pulling at his ear. “Again,” a jerk of his hips, as if to emphasize, forcing a cry of pleasure from the brunette’s lips, “And again,” thrust, moan, “and again…”

It took only a glance at Germany to see he’d been affected by the performance, and though his face had turned scarlet, there was an obvious bulge in his pants. When Austria caught his gaze, the blue eyes were the first to look away, and Roderich felt the corner of his lips curl into a smirk before it was quickly erased by Gilbert’s thrust.

“It’d only be fair if I shared, right _bruder_? I bet he’d like to suck you off…” Prussia’s breath was hot against the back of his ear, tongue tracing the shell of it.

Roderich turned, as best he could being pressed down against the desk. Though he bit his bottom lip, hard enough that the coppery taste of blood was on the tip of his tongue—though that could have been from the cut on the inside of his cheek from Gilbert’s earlier strikes—but opened his mouth to speak. A moan escaped instead, but he shivered, and tried again.

“Only if you remove it…” he said, voice hoarse from moans and his stifled pleasure. Gilbert paused in the rolling pace of his hips, and Roderich felt him shrug, as if he was trying to decide. His heart pounded in his chest as one of Gilbert’s hands traced down along his hip, sliding closer to its goal.

“I told you, I wanted you to beg for it, Roddy. I think I still do…” He didn’t even have to see Gilbert’s face to hear the grin in his words. He turned back towards the desk.

“Gilbert, if you would take that… thing off of me…” Austria almost couldn’t believe he’d gotten that much out. Every fiber of his body was itching with the need to writhe, to pull the thing keeping him from reaching relief off himself…

“That doesn’t sound like begging to me…” Gilbert purred, reveling in the chance to make Austria utterly humiliated, especially now that he had his brother as an audience. His hand left teasing touches just to the sides of the throbbing flesh, drawing a sob of desperation out of Austria’s lips. He felt Gilbert’s arousal twitch inside him at the sound.

“ _BITTE PREUßEN_ ,” Austria practically shouted, knuckles white where he gripped the edge of the table, the single plea sounding more like a sob.

“ _Schöne,_ ” he heard distantly in Ludwig’s voice, and a sharp bark of laughter from Prussia. But it seemed to be what Gilbert had wanted, as a moment later the unpleasant pressure was removed, and a faint sound of something hitting the floor reached his ears.

Austria couldn’t celebrate his freedom just yet, as Gilbert’s fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft, replacing one restraint with another. The reason for this was evident a few moments later as he began thrusting a little more urgently, the breaths against Roderich’s neck hot and quick before he finally released the pressure, replacing it with a few swift strokes that brought him suddenly over the edge, back arching, fingers clawing at the finish of the wood, and just a moment later he felt Gilbert reaching his own climax inside him, making him throw his head back against the fingers in his hair, pleasure vocalized in a keening moan. Gilbert’s only sound was a low grunt, and a sharp nip of Roderich’s flesh to accentuate it.

When Austria’s violet eyes flickered open again, sliding across the room towards Germany, the blonde’s hand hovered over his crotch, as if deciding whether to touch himself or not. For a few moments, he felt everything acutely. Gilbert’s chest heaved against his back. The bite of the wood against his hips, the pounding of his heart, and the pounding of Gilbert’s, the two almost as one, just slightly out of sync. His legs shook with the exertion of his muscles holding him up, and his arms from the desperation with which he’d groped at the surface of the table as he came… Sated for the moment, but not entirely satisfied. Gilbert knew this, of course, from all the previous times he’d done just this. His fingers finally released Austria’s hair, leaving his head to drop against the surface of the desk with a hollow thud. Roderich was momentarily too tired to bother with stopping it from happening, the impact sending dull reverberations through his skull.

Gilbert stepped back, though it was only to wipe his hand with a tissue produced from a pocket of his jacket, and he didn’t offer it to Roderich. Austria straightened from the desk, managing to look composed as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Ludwig’s eyes followed the motion, and then when he realized that Roderich had seen the blue-eyed gaze following him, he swallowed and looked back into those violet eyes, hooded with renewing lust. After only a moment, he redirected his gaze towards Gilbert, as if asking for direction. He knew very well who was in charge of this situation, no matter how much dignity Roderich managed to maintain.

“Go sit in the chair,” Roderich said, before Gilbert could, though the crimson-eyed nation just grinned and nodded in agreement, and Ludwig obliged. Removing the last of his clothing, Roderich padded around the desk, no longer hindered by the fabric, and knelt before the chair. His slender fingers made quick work of the belt and button and zipper holding Germany’s pants closed, making Ludwig gasp sharply whenever his hand brushed the tented fabric of his pants.

“R-Roderich, you don’t have to…”

“I know,” he murmured, partly for Gilbert’s sake, casting a brief glance up at the Ludwig’s face, and then freed his erection from his clothing in a few smooth motions. He hesitated, for just a moment, contemplating that Ludwig was certainly larger than his brother, but leaned down a second later, lips closing over his tip. Ludwig let out a low sound, half moan, half whimper, and his broad hand came to rest on Roderich’s head. He gave no outward sign of distress save for perhaps a slight tension that suddenly sang through his shoulders, half-expecting a repeat of Gilbert’s actions earlier. When Ludwig simply tangled fingers through his hair, however, he relaxed, and continued his ministrations.

“ _Österreich,_ ” he gasped, but further words were beyond him, as Roderich worked over him. His jaw ached vaguely, from the size of the other, and he couldn’t take as much as he could with Prussia, though this didn’t seem to bother Germany. He paid no mind to the thud of boots making their way around the desk as Gilbert stood over them.

“I guess I trained you better than I thought,” Gilbert sneered, and then sat on the corner of the desk, freeing his feet from bearing his weight. Austria felt one settle on the small of his back, pressing him down further onto Ludwig’s length. The hand pulled away from his head as the foot shifted, quickly enough to keep him from pulling back, and then the rubber sole was pressing against his hair, pushing him down, further, beyond comfort, though it made Germany let out a moan, deep voice pulling at things inside Roderich. He felt himself hardening already, again. Gilbert’s voice tore through his brother’s pleasured cries, a little harsh and jeering. “I knew you were into sucking my cock, but seeing you do it to him, practically dripping already… You just like any cock, I guess.” A sharp shove from the boot jerked a sound from Roderich, though it was barely more than a whimper by the time the sound made it from his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The pressure was suddenly relieved, when Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s leg, pulling it up off Austria’s head, and he pulled back gratefully, fully drawing away, coughing and pressing a hand to his throat. Roderich didn’t see the glance exchanged between the other two, but there was suddenly an electric tension in the air. The boot moved away from his body entirely, and Ludwig’s hand came to rest on his pale shoulder, finger finding one of the many scars that traced across his back. Most were nothing more than thin pale lines on even paler flesh, but a few, like the one on his shoulder, were deeper. 

Roderich heard the knife whispering out of the sheath at Gilbert’s belt, letting out a silent moan, anticipation completing the process that servicing Ludwig had begun. He reached down, touching himself briefly, a slight squeeze that made him gasp against Germany’s crotch.

“Gilbert, _was machst du_?” Germany said, and when Austria glanced at his face, there was a touch of fear. No, not quite fear. Apprehension.

“Finish it,” Prussia said, and the chill line of metal pressed against Austria’s back, making him moan. The hot breath against his arousal made Ludwig forget whatever it was he was arguing against, fingers finding Austria’s hair again when he ran a tongue up the underside of Germany’s length, accompanying the sensation of the blade almost breaking through flesh, pressure just enough not to. He arched his back up into it, but Gilbert pulled the blade just enough back before he could.

“Tch, you don’t get to decide when this cuts you,” Prussia sneered, and the sudden bite of the knife in a short slice across his back made Austria cry out, pressing his entire mouth against Ludwig in the process. “ _Ich beschließe._ ”

The hot trickle of blood down Austria’s side was stopped by the knife, drawing it back up just before it could drip, spreading it across his skin instead. Even with his mouth occupied by Germany’s tip, he continued to let out moans, whimpers.

“R-Roderich!” Ludwig hissed, “I… I’m going to…”

“Go on, give it to him, he’ll lap it up,” Gilbert sneered, the next cut slower, sweeter, making Austria’s back arch in pain and pleasure. Before the knife drew away, suddenly Germany’s hips jerked, and he was coming. Austria drew back, and before he could swallow, a drip slid out of the corner of his lips, down his cheek as the knife bit skin again, making him cry out, tears slipping from the corner of his eyes. 

Germany looked down, brushing the tears and his own semen from Austria’s face, his chest heaving with the intense climax. Already, Austria could feel the blonde’s arousal renewing. The knife pressed against his skin again. Stopped, pulled away. The blade clattered against the desk’s surface, then Gilbert’s hand brushed across his back, smearing the blood, the salt on his skin and Roderich’s own sweat stinging in the wounds.

Austria hissed in pain through gritted teeth. The cuts were shallow, but it didn’t make them smart any less when Prussia ran a thumb along one of them, pressing up along it.

“I bet you want to feel what it’d be like, inside you,” he sneered at the back of Austria’s head. The violet eyes never once faltered from Germany’s face, and Ludwig seemed incapable of breaking the stare himself. Or perhaps he just didn’t want to see what Gilbert had done. There was the thud of boots on the floor on either side of him, and Austria felt a blood-slicked finger sliding down his spine, pausing at his crack, then brushing swiftly over his entrance. Austria let out a breath, the barest hint of a gasp of pleasure in it. Gilbert smirked, pressing his finger into the puckered flesh, then another, and a third without any resistance as he shifted to kneel on the floor behind the brunette. “Schlampe, you’re still all loose here. Just can’t wait to be invaded again?”

“ _Aufhören._ ” Ludwig said, breaking his gaze from Roderich’s face finally as the brunette’s fingers closed into a fist around the fabric of his pants.

“ _Nein_ , it’s all right,” Austria murmured, though the words came out in more of a groan. Gilbert chuckled, then leaned into the other nation, tongue tracing where his thumb had only moments ago. A sharp intake of breath accompanied the motion, a new sort of pain taking the place of the sting of sweat.

“You see, Ludwig. A whore can’t help but be a whore,” Gilbert muttered against Roderich’s back, a smear of blood staining his pale skin, making his grin look almost animalistic. His other hand tangled in the disheveled brunette strands, mussing them further as he tilted Roderich’s head up. “He’s enjoying it.”

The brunette’s face was flushed, eyes half-lidded from pleasure, mouth falling open as a quiet moan accompanied a jerk of Gilbert’s fingers. Ludwig glanced down, but quickly away again, his face acquiring a deep flush. Gilbert scoffed, then pulled his fingers out of the nation kneeling before him, bestowing one last swipe of his tongue before shifting backwards again.

“For acting so embarrassed, you’re already hard again, West,” the albino observed, grinning up at the other nation. “Well I guess it’s not really fair if I got to fuck him and you didn’t, is it?”

Though Austria was already shifting, wincing, his movements pulling at the cuts across the expanse of his back. Gilbert let out an appreciative sound. Germany tensed as Austria slid up over the edge of the office chair, settling onto his lap after pulling his pants further down; made somewhat difficult by the fact that Ludwig seemed unable to do little more than react to what was happening. He opened his mouth to protest, but Austria pressed a finger against the blonde’s lips, a vague smile across his features as the hand drew away, dropped to Germany’s uniform, pulling buttons free until only the black undershirt was covering his torso.

The blonde’s pale skin was colored in a flush, that only deepened as he realized what Roderich was doing, one hand reaching behind himself, the other between his legs to grasp Germany’s already hardened arousal, guiding it to his entrance. A soft sound escaped Austria’s lips as he settled downward, and Ludwig was pressing up into him, his hips arching instinctually into the sensation even as Austria’s breath hissed through his teeth.

“ _Gott_ , even as big as he is, you just swallow him whole,” Gilbert sneered, though Austria ignored him outright, fingers tangling in blonde strands as he felt the last few centimeters slide into him, a shuddering breath slipping through his lips.

“Quiet, Gilbert,” Austria snapped, moaning quietly as Ludwig twitched his hips into him, the involuntary motion accompanying a low sound from Germany.

Austria’s shoulders stiffened as he felt a hand spread across his back, fingers too slender to be Ludwig’s, and he hissed in pain a moment later as a tongue traced one of the long thin lines along his back.

Ludwig groaned, the other nation’s motions causing Austria to tense around him, his fingers closing tightly around the brunette’s arm. “Ach, Roderich, I-I can’t move…”

Face tight with pain, but clouded as well with lust, the brunette leaned down, keeping Ludwig from speaking further by sealing their lips together. Blue eyes went wide, then the tension fled from his expression, from the slow roll of hips against his, the quiet gasps into his mouth as Gilbert continued what he’d begun.

“Tch, you really are inexperienced, _bruder_ ,” Gilbert purred, fingers closing around Roderich’s hips, “If that pace is all you can take. Should be more like this.” Guiding nudges prefaced the sudden rough pull of the pale fingers, a low moan from Germany breaking the kiss, his head jerking back against the chair. All the sound from Austria was a quiet grunt, fingers breaking their hold on Ludwig’s hair to clutch the chair, the leather creaking with the strength of his grip.

“Ah… Gilbert… It’s too, hnn, too big…” The words came out in ragged breaths, violet eyes clenched shut as the silver haired nation jerked his hips down again and again. “I c-can’t…”

Whatever he was going to say was lost as his back arched again, a trail of deep red lines following the path of his fingers as he clawed across Ludwig’s chest, not quite hard enough to draw blood himself, shoving the undershirt aside, voice quiet even as his climax spattered his skin and sullied the black shirt.

“Tch, dirty slut,” Gilbert hissed, running his tongue up the shell of Austria’s ear. “Coming already, and you got his shirt messy, on top of it.”

“Gilbert,” Ludwig’s voice was harsh and breathy.

Teeth closed over the brunette’s earlobe, drawing a sharp gasp from him. “Not a very good whore, if you’re leaving your partner,” another sharp nip, fingers sliding around his waist, wrapping around his member, still limp, “Unsatisfied.” Tongue replaced teeth, the mouth curving up into a cruel smile only Ludwig could see over Austria’s shoulder. “I think I know how to fix that though.”

“G-Gilbert I really don’t think you are helping at all in th-ah!” Prussia drew away completely, and in a moment he was gripping the brunette’s hips again, urging them sideways. A moment later Austria realized what he was trying to do, and did his best to facilitate the movement. 

In a few moments he was turned, and slid back over Ludwig’s member, making the blonde gasp and squirm.


End file.
